


Do You Know What You Do to Me? (No, You Obviously Don't)

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"Stiles becoming pack mom and Derek quietly freaking out about it is my fav. Oblivious!Stiles for bonus points."<br/>&<br/>anonymous asked, "Variation to stiles is pack mom: stiles is actually a fussy mom, and makes sure everyone has a jacket if it's chilly and brings snacks along suited to everyone (this kid likes gummies, this one doesn't, and this kid will devour all the crackers if u put it near them, and this other kid will only eat those frost animal crackers for unknown reasons) and secretly all the pack kinda like having someone fuss over them even though they insist they don't need jackets. Fluff please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What You Do to Me? (No, You Obviously Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Of all the places for Derek to realize what is going on, it happens in the car. They’re driving home after a lacrosse game. No, they’re carpooling. Stiles had called him in a panic that afternoon, because his Jeep had broken down and he was supposed to pick up Isaac and Boyd. Derek had offered his Toyota, and then Stiles had decide they might as well pick up Scott and Kira, too.

What gets him most is that, next to all the things he should have noticed, this is pretty insignificant.

‘We have to go back!’ Isaac yells.

‘Why?’ Derek sighs.

‘I forgot my scarf.’

‘You don’t even need that scarf. You can’t get a cold. You’re a werewolf.’ He really needs to better educate his Betas on these things.

‘But Stiles gave me that scarf.’

He‘s not sure if it’s the pout, or the fact that it was a gift from Stiles that makes him contemplate giving in and turning the car around.

But then Stiles pulls the scarf out of his bag with a triumphant cry. ‘Aha! I knew I’d put it in here.’

Derek sees Isaac grin in his rear-view mirror. He expects Stiles to hand the Beta his scarf and for everyone to go quiet again, but that’s not what happens. Instead, Stiles turns around and manages to drape it across Isaac’s neck, despite the fact that there’s a seat in the way. When he’s done, Stiles ruffles Isaac’s curls, while the blond tries to bat those hands away.

That’s when it hits Derek. Stiles takes care of his pack. He helps Derek take care of his pack. And his Betas let him. They don’t even seem to think there is anything weird about it.

He feels something in chest tighten and his hand spasms as he resists the urge to put it on Stiles’ leg.

Oh no.

~

After that Derek sees it everywhere. He sees it when Stiles cooks them dinner on pack-night. The guy comes in with bags of groceries and the Betas run to help him and check if he’s bought all their favourite foods. Stiles even manages to coerce Jackson and Malia into helping him. Derek can’t even get them to lift their feet when he’s vacuuming.

He sees it in the way Stiles arranges the snacks on the table when they settle in to watch a movie. The jellybeans go close to Kira, but they have to stay in the packet, because if he puts them in a bowl Erica will complain that they smell like chemicals. There have to be two bowls with Doritos, or Jackson and Isaac will start fighting. There’s a little plate with veggies for Allison and Lydia, but next it is a bar of chocolate. Just in case.

He sees it in the way Stiles makes sure that everyone is comfortable in their sleeping bags and beds before he eve goes to brush his teeth that night.

The next Monday, as Derek waits for Isaac in the school’s parking lot, he sees Stiles close Erica’s jacket for her. There’s a scolding look on the guy’s face. Erica rolls her eyes, but there is a smile there too. Malia and Kira run past them and he can hear Stiles yelling that they can’t forget they have a Math test on Wednesday.

He feels that _something_ in his chest tighten again. His wolf is howling for him to walk up to Stiles and wrap his mate in his arms.

His mate?

He’s thinking of Stiles as his mate when Stiles doesn’t even know how he feels. Stiles probably doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. Derek shakes his head. He should talk to him about this, because if this is not something that Stiles wants, he should stop. It’s not good for the Betas.

His hand twitches as Stiles and Erica approach, and he has to dig his nails into his palms so he won’t grab him, push him against his car and kiss him breathless.

This isn’t just bad for the Betas.

~

‘Stiles, get back!’ Derek yells for the tenth time. The unicorn is charging again. And that is the plan. Derek draws the animal’s attention. Scott and Isaac will jump out to slow it down. Malia and Jackson are Derek’s backup, while Erica and Boyd help Scott and Isaac. Kira is behind the unicorn to make sure that it can’t flee that way. Stiles is supposed to be at home.

Virgins attract unicorns, and since Stiles is the only one in the pack who still is one, they’d decided not to tell him about the creature. Because they all knew he would offer himself up as bait. Like he’s doing right now.

‘No!’ Stiles says, standing his ground.

And just like that the plan changes. It goes from taking down the unicorn, to protecting Stiles. The unicorn has already sensed Stiles and changed its course.

Derek growls and shifts his position, so he’s standing in front of his mate. Malia and Jackson have moved forward as well, flanking their Alpha and forming a barrier between Stiles and the unicorn. He feels Isaac’s and Scott’s nervousness turning to fierce protectiveness.

The unicorn is getting closer, and Scott and Isaac jump. The animal is massive, at least three times the size of a normal horse. The two Betas only do enough damage to slow it down a little. Erica and Boyd are the next to jump. They tear at the creatures throat, forcing it to slow down even more.

It’s almost upon them. Derek crouches low, ready for the impact. It’s still more than he expected and he almost doesn’t manage it, but when it runs into him, he jams his claws into the creatures chest and pulls out its heart. That alone won’t kill it, but the creature will weaken enough for them to pull off it’s horn.

The moment Erica sees the heart land on the ground, she jumps and grabs for the horn. It snaps off under her weight and the unicorn drops.

Derek jumps up and turns to where Jackson and Malia have thrown themselves on top of Stiles. How can Stiles be so stupid? What was he going to do against a fucking unicorn? They only just managed to take it out with the six of them!

He stomps over, eyes still red. His Betas jump to attention.

‘What the hell were you thinking?’ The Alpha snarls.

Jackson growls softly, but Derek ignores him. He understands, Jackson is still protecting Stiles.

‘I’m a virgin! Unicorns are attracted to the smell of virgins! That’s what I was doing here!’

‘Why do you think I’m wearing your smelly lacrosse shirt?’

‘Oh.’

‘Yes, oh. In the car,’ he says to Stiles and then he turns to his Betas. ‘The rest of you go to Scott’s and get patched up. I need to talk to Stiles.’

They nod, but he can feel their hesitation, their instinct to protect Stiles from the angry Alpha. Derek sighs, rubbing his clean hand over his face and forcing himself to calm down. He really needs to tell Stiles what is going on, or the guy is going to get himself killed. Or instigate an unintentional mutiny.

~

The moment Derek closes the loft door, Stiles starts again. He’d been silent the whole ride back, making the car reek of anger. And preparing a speech.

‘You have to loop me in on these things. Those pixies last week and now a unicorn. I get why you wanted me to stay away from the pixies, they would’ve been too fast for me. But this was something I could’ve helped with! I’m the only virgin left. It would’ve been the one time that I could’ve used that as a weapon. Instead, you left me in the dark. I know that I’m human and more breakable than you, but that doesn’t give you the right to take away my right to fight for the people I love.’ Stiles is fuming, his jaws locked and hands balled by his sides.

‘You’re too distracting, Stiles,’ Derek manages to grit out.

‘Why because I’m a squishy human that needs protecting?’

‘No! Because you are the most important person in this pack and we can’t lose you!’

Stiles snorts. ‘Buttering me up isn’t going to work, big guy.’

Derek throws his hands up in frustration. There’s no way he’s getting around saying this.

‘We can’t lose you, because you are what ties this entire pack together.’ He holds up his hand to shut Stiles up before he can make another self-deprecating comment. ‘You take care of us. I might be the leader, the Alpha, but without you I wouldn’t be able to get them to do anything. You are what makes this pack feel like home.’

‘I’m like the mom and you’re the dad?’

‘No, I’m the Alpha and you’re my m-‘ Derek stops himself before he says it out loud. Werewolves don’t use the word “mate” lightly. At least not out loud, because he’s being thinking of Stiles as his mate for a couple weeks now.

‘Your what? Moon? Moose? Master?’ Derek lifts his eyebrows. ‘Okay, so definitely not that last one.’

Stiles’ face turns pensive, his eyebrows scrunching up, and he starts mouthing words that start with an m. Derek knows the moment he finds the word, because his face fills with wonder and his scent clears from all anger, to be replaced by happiness.

‘Mate.’ Stiles doesn’t ask. He knows he has the right word. He steps closer to Derek, who doesn’t move, afraid that if he makes the wrong one Stiles will start running. ‘I’m your mate. I am totally the pack mom. Or maybe the pack dad, because your mom was the Alpha. So to you, you must be the pack mom!’

Stiles is right in front of him, smiling happily and gesticulating wildly as he continues rambling. Derek only faintly registers what he’s saying, because all he’s really heard is that Stiles doesn’t have any objections, is even happy with this.

He grabs Stiles hips and yanks him in for a kiss. It’s kind of terrible, because Stiles is still trying to talk and can’t stop smiling. He pulls back and sighs, ‘Stiles, will you shut up for a minute. I’m trying to kiss you.’

‘Right. Yes. Because you like me like mommies and daddies do,’ Stiles grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Derek drops his head onto Stiles’ shoulder in exasperation. ‘Yes, but at the moment I can’t remember why.’

‘Yes, you do,’ Stiles chuckles, carding his fingers though Derek’s hair.

And yeah, he really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
